Facade
by Blackace70
Summary: Originally a two-Shot; If anyone were to describe Ruby Rose; they would say she's an vivacious girl, that always likes to have fun. But at the same, retains an innocence not common amongst others. And for Yang, she was nothing short of perfect. But one night at Junior's. The lovely blonde learns that the dream girl she likes, may not be as who she appears to be. Enabler.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo everybody, Ace here with another RWBY two-shot for you guys. And it's Enabler this time around. Come on it's me, what'd you expect?**

 **This two-shot practically came to me after being inspired by an enabler one-shot that I read. The idea just came to me out of nowhere. In fact, I'm actually amazed at how fast I was able to write it. Just one of those instances where, if it's in my mind. I gotta get it down as fast as I can, I suppose.**

 **But anyway, this is something I slapped together, while in the midst of working on my other stories (as usual) and hopefully, like with my other works. You'll like them and it'll keep you satisfied while I work on my other stories. Don't know when Part 2 will be done, but hopefully, like with my Garnet/Neo (I haven't forgotten, it's just going to be a LONG Part 2) The second part won't take as long.**

 **Well if nothing else, let's get this things rolling.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters. All property and rights belong to RoosterTeeth. I DO however own any OCs that appears in this story.**

 **Thank you for reading. And I hope you enjoy.**

 **-X-**

 **? P.O.V.**

"You're going out again...to see her right?"

 _My hand paused on the door handle. Not even flinching in surprise as I felt my older brother figure eyeing me from the couch. With the way the tone in his voice was when he spoke to me. One would think that he was reprimanding you. But no, it wasn't the case. There was no anger or any type of disappointment in it. Just neutral blandness._

"And so what if I am?" _I said to Subaru_ "There's no crime in wanting to have some fun."

 _I hear a derisive snort from behind me_ "Maybe not, but there should be a rule against lying to a girl you like. Especially with what you're doing."

"I haven't lied to her!" _I growled, you could feel my silver eyes burning with malice as I glared at the calm red eyes of your brother. I calmed myself looking at me hand before balling it into a fist_ "I just...haven't told my secret yet."

 _I didn't have to look up to see Subaru rolling his eyes or shaking his head at that statement._ "Whatever helps you sleep at night. Just don't be surprised if she reacts negatively when you decide to tell her." _He tells me offhandedly,_ "But hey, what do I know?"

"Go, go on and have a _**great**_ time Ruby."

 _With one last hard spiteful glare at the back of Subaru's turned head. I left the apartment with a loud slam of the door. Walking down the corridor, I shook my head. Trying to ignore my brother's word lingering in my mind._

 _-X-_

 _I let out a smile as I finally reached my destination, Junior's club. There's a large thin line as usual to get into the popular club. Though being that it was the weekend, it seemed a bit longer. Not that it really mattered to me, considering I knew most of the workers and bouncers. However, before I started for the entrance, had to take one last look at my ensemble for the evening. Which was rather simple._

 _Just a basic red and black overbust corset, pitch black form fitting leggings that had a scarlet red pattern of a rose flower going down my right leg. And a pair of strapped boots. Fixing the rose on my wrist, and adjusting my corset. I walked across the street heading into towards the club entrance. I waved to Kenny, giving the giant bouncer a high five as he let me in without a problem. I could hear the faint sounds of pissed off patrons still standing in line. I giggled to myself, sometimes it pays to have friends in certain places._

 _Finally inside, I let out a sigh as I took in the atmosphere for the environment. As always, Juniors club is always lively and energetic. Never a dull moment once you step inside. Making my way down the stairs, I headed for the bar. Deciding to have a quick drink before starting the night._

"Hey there Rubes, what can I get ya?" _Asked the bartender, a smile on his face_

"Two shots of Ciroc, and a glass of Sprite to go with it."

 _Before I knew it, the drinks were right in front of me. Thanking the barkeep, I downed the shots in one go and took my time with the sprite. It was then two certain individuals took notice of me._

"Ruby!"

 _I smiled behind my glass and wave to the two girls making their way towards me. It was Melanie and Militia, the two gogo dancers/security of Junior's Club. I set my soda aside and embraced the two girls in a deep hug._

"Melanie! Militia! How are my darling babies tonight?"

 _The twins grinned as I softly caressed their face. Hearing them say 'Fine' in perfect unison. I had to resist the urge to squeal. Even though they didn't like to admit it. These girls can look and act so adorable at times. I could just eat them up. Ugh, it made me wonder sometimes just where on Remnant did Junior find these two precious gems._

 _Right, I should probably give you a little insight as to how I know these two. Melanie and her younger twin sister Militia Malachite; I had met my two babies around the first couple of times I had came to Junior's. Back then I was a bit shy if you could believe it or not. But regardless, I had met them when they had been in the middle of an argument. You know, one of those common sibling fights. Seeing them go to separate parts of the club, I decided to speak with them one at a time, starting with Militia. Figuring that they would like an ear to talk and/or vent to. And after some persuading on my end to get them to talk to one another. Not only did I get them to resolve their issue. And become even closer than ever. I ended up getting two new friends out of the deal._

 _Now, as to why I called these two my 'babies'. It's one of the many nicknames I had adopted for these two, but the most used out of all of them, due to how childish and timid they act around me. Despite me being younger than the two of them, I'm considered to be the mature one between us. Sort of like a mediator; not to mention they have absolutely no qualms wanting to be coddled and spoiled by me. I don't mind either. I love my babies, and they love their 'Big Sis' or 'Mommy' as they would call me behind close doors._

 _I felt Melanie tap me on my shoulder. Seeing her smirk, she pointed towards the dance floor._

"Hey sis, dance floor at 6 o'clock. Guess who."

 _Following her finger, I had a wide grin as I saw the main reason I was here. It was tall, blonde, and all types of sexy._

 _Standing up, I kissed both twins on the forehead. Thanking them for their brief but welcomed company. Finishing the last of my drink. I headed for the dance floor, ready to meet my date._

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Yang had a big smile on her face as she danced to the music. She jumped when she felt someone cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" A sweet voice whispered in her eyes

Gasping in joy, the blonde immediately turned around "You made it!" Yang cheered, hugging Ruby close to her. Taking in her lovely strawberry scent. Breaking apart, Yang pouted playfully at the shorter girl.

"I was beginning to think that you weren't coming."

Ruby smirked "And miss out on an entire night with you? Never."

Yang grinned bringing the petite girl in for a kiss. Ruby wrapped her arms around the tall blonde, further deepening the kiss. They broke away, looking at one another. Their eyes filled filled with hunger and passion.

"Wanna take this somewhere more...private?" Asked the redhead

Yang nodded "Sure."

-X-

The girls found themselves seated in a private on the upper balcony away from everyone. Yang snuggled up to Ruby, as the two looked at the crowd of dancing people below. The girls were in the middle of small talk. Nothing too interesting, as it was mostly about how they've been since they've last seen one another. The mood was completely peaceful. Until Yang had said the following.

"I...I wanna introduce you to my parents." She spoke quietly "I want to tell them about you. Make it official y'know?"

Ruby froze at her words her silver eyes wide as she looked at Yang's lilac orbs. Both filled with child-like hope. The redhead bit her lip, she opened her mouth trying find something to say. But in the end, nothing could come out.

"Yang I...you know I can't." She managed to say, looking away from the blonde girl in her arms.

"Why?" Was all Ruby heard. There was no disappointment, no sadness in the tone. As if somehow, she had been expecting that answer. "Why can't you?"

"You know why," The teen said with a downcast expression "Your parents wouldn't accept me if they got to know me."

"Why wouldn't they?!" Yang asked, sitting up straight "What's not to like about you? You're the sweetest, most caring girl I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Out of all the girls I've met, there's no who could compare with your innocent cuteness or you energetic personality. You're honest, faithful, and cherishes me like I do you. So why?"

Ruby rubbed her eyes of the tears that started to form. Her heart clenching at the heartfelt confession Yang gave her. "This, this is the reason why I don't deserve you sometimes." She muttered under her breath

"You're always honest; always able to speak your heart with no hesitation. And in my mind I know it'll always be the truth." Ruby placed a hand softly on Yang's chest "Unlike me, who can't even be straightforward with girl he loves."

Yang's heart and mind stopped at what Ruby had just said "W-What?! What...did you say?"

Ruby gave a small smile "I love you Yang Xiao Long." She confessed with all the genuine sincerity her she could muster.

She covered the blonde's mouth before she could say or do anything. "That's why," she began "If you knew the truth. You'd understand why we wouldn't be together."

"Yang don't know that." Yang said, removing Ruby's hand from her mouth. "What could possibly be so troubling that's keeping us from being together?"

Ruby remained quiet, unsure of what to say.

"Are you frightened by what our peers would think? About the fact that we're lesbians? Or is it our parents? Are you worried about what they're going to say about it! If they're going to reject us? Ruby answer me!"

She felt Yang's desperation for an answer. Both in her tone of voice and when she gripped her shoulders. But even then, the young redhead refused to say anything. How could she?! There was no way that she would be able to tell Yang that she-

"I see…" Yang whispered "I think I know the reason now."

Ruby looked up to see Yang with a mixture of hurt and anger on her face.

"You're afraid of commitment, aren't you?" Ruby's eyes widened in horror "I'm right aren't I?! Even though you say you love me, you're afraid of being in a relationship." Yang said, her voice rising and tears threatening to spill.

"This whole thing was nothing more than a-"

"NO!"

Yang flinched at Ruby suddenly screaming at her. The small redhead, grabbed her wrists, her entire body shaking.

"I swear it's not like that! Don't you ever think that!" She half-cried, half-pleaded "It's just that...my hesitation, my secret. Is the real reason that's keeping us from being together."

"Ruby…" Yang caressed the girl's face "What could you possibly be hiding that's so big?"

The two entered a state of silence. Only the sound of music playing in the background providing any kind of noise. Then slowly, Ruby grabbed the hand that was on her cheeks and gently pulled it down her body. Dragging it from her face, down her flat chest, to her slender yet toned stomach, to her waist, to finally her crotch area. Pressing the appendage against it. She looked away, filled with shame, when she saw Yang look at her with wide eyes.

"Yang I-I" she choked on her words "I'm a boy."

-x-

"So, how do you think it's going up there with sis?"

Melanie paused from taking a sip of her drink and looked at her twin. A rare small smile forming on the white clad Malachite.

"Hopefully it's going well," Melania told her "Ruby's has had it bad for Xiao Long for a long time now. Who knows…" Melanie swirled her drink "Maybe she'll confess to her tonight."

Militia gave an uncharacteristic wistful sigh "I hope so."

 _ ***SMACK***_

Both girls jumped at the sudden loud sound that rang throughout the club. Both the twins, along with a few other people looked up to see where the sound had originated from. Seeing that it came from up in the balconies. A few slow seconds passed before everyone slowly went back to what they had been doing. Seeing as nothing else seemed to occurred next. But with Melanie and Militia, the red and white twins glanced concerned at one another. Realizing not only what that sound was, but where it seem to come from.

They just prayed that they were wrong, in what they assumed it was.

-x-

Ruby knew it was coming. He told himself to brace for this kind of reaction. But still having to experience it, hurt a lot more than he thought it would. Clutching his stinging red cheek, he could only look up tearfully at the enraged blonde standing over him.

There were many emotions running Yang at the moment. Shock, hurt, betrayal; but the emotion she had settled for, was one she was known for: Anger.

"You lied to me…" She said in a low tone, her voice shaking. Her eyes flashed red as she glared down at the 'girl' in front of her "You LIED to me!"

If Yang had been in a calmer state of mind. She would've noticed that Ruby, if that even was her...his...whatever! If that even was their real name. She would've noticed that they had a heartbroken look on their face. But naturally, she was too blinded by her anger to see it.

"I've poured my heart out to you! Confided in you, told you things I'd never tell anyone else. And you hide THIS from me?!" She yelled at him "Was this some kind of a sick joke to you?!"

That managed to snap Ruby out of his shock "N-No…" He stuttered weakly "It wasn't...please...Yang, I had no intention of-"

"Of what?!" The blonde interrupted harshly "Of lying to me?! Of deceiving me?! You're a BOY dressed up as a GIRL! What can you honestly say?!"

Ruby stared at the ground, unable to find anything to say.

"I'm done…"

"Huh?!" Ruby looked up at Yang, alarmed

"I could've accepted a lot of things. But this. . ." Yang shook her head, letting out a dry laugh "I...I can't find the words to describe it. Whatever we had, it's over. You disgust me."

Ruby felt his whole world shattered the moment he heard her say those words. Tears were streaming down his face as he sat there frozen, too stunned to say anything. Yang looked at the person she once liked one last time, before huffing and walked off. Not caring of the broken heart she left in her wake.

-x-

The twins quickly were rushing up the stairs to where their Sis had been sitting. Just as the reached the balcony, they saw Yang storm past them. An angry look on her face. Seeing that only made their hearts grip with fear.

They reached the booth that their Big Sister was seated. And as they got closer, they heard the faint sound of sobbing.

"Sis…?" Melania called out hesitantly ". . .Ruby?"

The teen raised her head, revealing her tear-struck face "Oh, hey sweetheart, sorry...um, sorry you have to see like this." Ruby spoke trying to maintain a smile.

Melanie and Militia knew something was wrong without Ruby even having to say anything. But their fears were confirmed when the redhead had said her code word: Sweetheart.

Whenever Ruby said that, the girls knew it was serious.

Militia was immediately next to teen while Melanie kneeled down in front of her "What happened?"

The broken smile faded, only for a frown to appear as Ruby to cover her mouth, the tears picking back up again. A loud sob escaped her as she cried into Militia's chest.

-X-

"It's sure is getting late."

Subaru eyed the time on the Tv. It was 11:42, and Ruby wasn't home yet. While a part of him figured that Ruby was probably going to stay out late because of Yang. He assumed that he would at least call him to tell him that he'd be out late. God forbid should something happened; Mrs. Rose would kill him.

"Where is he?" _***Ping Pong***_ "That must be him now."

The blunette went to answer the door. Only to move a bit more quicker when the doorbell started ringing repeatedly.

"Okay, okay I'm coming. Sheesh." He opened the door "Jeez, if you gonna be out this late. You could've-"

Subaru's rant stopped short at the sight in front of him. There stood Ruby, his head bowed as he clutched his arms tightly. With a reddened mark on his right cheek. Militia stood behind him, her red and black coat on. Her hands on his shoulders looking deeply worried.

Any anger Subaru had, immediately vanished upon seeing his younger sibling "Garnet. . ." He called out, using his real name for the first time this evening "What happened?"

"You were right…"

A confused brow was raised "I'm sorry?"

"You were right!" Ruby- no, Garnet repeated. A lot louder this time, raising his head showing his anguished face "You were right, I should've listened to you! Now I screwed up everything." He finished in barely above a whisper

The younger teen threw himself into his surrogate brother. Sobbing into his chest. Subaru looked down at Garnet, then to Militia. His face basically asking her what happened. The red clad girl had a downcast expression.

"It's a long story."

Hearing that, Subaru nodded slowly, wrapping his arms around his brother bringing him into a hug. While a part of him, may have wanted to say 'I told you so' to Garnet. It wasn't the time or the place for that.

Right now, his brother needed comfort.

To be continued. . .

 **And so ends Part 1 of this little two-shot. Gotta say, while I was writing this. A lot of scenarios was going through my mind as to how I was going to end this. At one point, I thought this was going to be a simple one-shot. But in the end, this was the result. And by no means, am I dissatisfied with it.**

 **Fun Fact: This was originally supposed to be a chapter for my Strawberries and Lemons. But as I kept writing and going over. I'd figure I'd let it be it's own stand alone series.**

 **But aside from that, I'm pretty proud of the outcome to this first part. I'm not used to writing tense or dramatic situations. So please be sure to tell me how I did. Any and all positive critiques are welcome. But for now…**

 **As usual, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, then please be as kind as to leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review, and tell me what you think. And be sure to check out my other works and give them your support. Until then. . .**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next part of Facade. If you guys are just tuning in. Last part, I left you guys on a bit of a tense cliffhanger somewhat. Now we're dealing the aftermath of last night.**

 **Word of warning, this MAY end up becoming a Three-Parter instead of a two-shot. We'll know by the end of this. But regardless, I hope you guys still enjoy it in the end.**

 **If nothing else, let's get this thing started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters. All properties and rights belongs to RoosterTeeth. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.**

 **-X-**

The next morning broke out, as sunlight started to shine into the room of one Yang Xiao Long. The blonde winced, and turned away. Hoping to get away from the intrusive beams and hopefully get more sleep. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like she would get that chance.

Realizing that that she was not going to go back to sleep anytime soon. She sighed as she sat up in her bed. But just as she did so, it proved to be a mistake. As she was hit with not only a headache, but also a numbing pain in her gut. Confused as to what that was, she lifted up her shirt and was surprised to see a large bruise on her stomach. And from her knowledge as a fighter. It told her that it was an expert kick.

"But how did I…" Memories of last night's events slowly started to come back to her "Oh...yeah."

 _-X-_

" _Hey! Xiao Long!"_

 _Yang had been at the bar, in the middle of having a drink. When she heard someone call her out. She looked over her shoulder to see Melanie Malachite glaring venomously at her. She internally sighed, she was in no mood for any shit at the moment._

" _What?"_

" _What the hell happened between you and sis?!"_

 _The blonde teen raised a brow "Who?" until it took a few seconds for her realize exactly who the girl was talking about "Oh." She snorted out a dry laugh "What about 'her'?" She made sure to emphasize: Her._

 _Melanie's glare hardened as she tightened her balled up fists._

" _Whatever you did turned Ruby into an absolute mess! She practically ran out of the club in tears!"_

 _By that point a small crowd started to form around the two. To see what was going on. But neither girl paid them any mind. Yang sighed and fully turned around to face the white dress clad Malachite twin, her drink now forgotten._

" _And, what does that matter to me? You're saying she's heartbroken? Good, now she knows how I'm feeling."_

 _Now this was probably the booze making her talk like this. But at that point, Yang didn't care anymore. All she wanted to do was to be left alone for the rest of the night. And unfortunately, from the murderous look that girl seemed to be giving her. It seemed that she wasn't going to be getting her wish anytime soon._

 _Heedless of the thin ice she was standing on, she continued "On another note, I've noticed that you've been calling Ruby, Sis, a lot. You sure you wanna keep calling her that? After all, she seems to 'packing' quite the secrets behind her."_

" _What me and my sister call Rubes is none of your business."_

" _And just like that, what happened between me and your_ _ **sister**_ _is none of your business."_

 _The air grew tense as the now larger crowd waited on bated breath. Wondering if a fight was going to ensue between the two women. Melanie clenched and unclenched her hands. Trying to calm herself from trying to cause to big a scene. Suddenly she let out a sigh._

" _You know what? Fuck this."_

 _-x-_

 _To say Kenny was surprised would have been an understatement. After all, it's rare that you see a blonde teenage girl flying clear past you, out of the club entrance. People watching this scene was shocked to see the girl tumble and slam brutally into the side of a parked car._

 _Yang coughed, struggling to stand as she clutched her now hurting stomach. One lilac eye opened up and glared at the dolled up girl casually walking out of the club. A hard glare on her features as well._

" _It may not even come close to the pain you inflicted tonight. But I'll be damned if that didn't feel good." Melanie said, folding her arms._

 _Yang opened her mouth to say something. But a sharp pain from where she had been kick shot throughout her body. It didn't help that she was feeling disoriented due to all the heavy drinks she had consumed earlier. A small part also reasoned it was how the girl had been able to literally kick her out of the club just now._

 _Melanie unfolded her arms "Until you get you fucking shit resolved. I better not see your ass around here again!" She then turned to Kenny "Until this bitch get's_ _ **HER**_ _permission. Don't let her in."_

" _You got it." The muscular man said in a gruff voice._

 _With that Melanie disappeared back into Junior's club. Yang groaned, finally standing up straight. Meeting the bouncer's gaze with her own, she sighed before starting off. With the intention of heading home. She ignored the gaze of people on the line who were still waiting to get into the club. Unfortunately for one (rather stupid) girl, she had decided to snicker to herself and make a slick comment under her breath. A comment that Yang heard._

" _Yet another drunk bimbo gets thrown out on her ass. And it looks like a blondie this time around."_

 _The next thing the brunette knew, she was pulled roughly by her short hair. And was staring face to face with an extremely pissed off Yang._

" _I'm sorry," Yang said, her tone low but murderous "CARE TO REPEAT THAT?!"_

" _Nonono, I'm sorry! Please!" The brunette cried frantically, frightened by the angry girl in her face._

 _Yang paused as she took in the anxious woman's face. For a brief moment, the woman's face flashing to Ruby's. Before she could do anything however, she felt a large hand on her shoulder. And she looked up to see Ken standing behind her. With a look that almost dared her to continue with what she was about to do._

 _With another sigh escaping her, she let go of the terrified woman and shrugged off the now loosened grip. Walking off into the night without so much as a glance back towards the club._

 _-X-_

A frown had appeared on Yang's face by the time the memory ended.

"Resolve your shit," she muttered before snorting "Resolve what? It's her...his fault that he lied to me."

She sat on the side of her bed and stretched, letting out a huge yawn in the process. She grabbed her scroll to check the time. But as soon as she did, her eyes widened at her lock screen.

On the screen, was a photo that Yang had taken a while back. It was a picture of her...with Ruby. The two of them inside a park with the blonde having the smaller teen in her arms while in the midst of peppering her with kisses. While the girl...boy...in question had a look of giggling joy on their face.

Now one would think, after the events that had transpired last night. Anger would be the initial emotion to overtake Yang upon seeing this picture. But all the blonde felt was a numbing wave of sorrow. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she hugged herself close while her grip on her scroll tightened.

"Why…?" She whispered sadly "Why couldn't have you been the one?"

She clutched her face, as she felt tears running down her cheeks.

"Why. . ."

 _-X-_

" _Sorry I'm late. *Pant* Did I keep you waiting long?"_

 _Yang harbored a slightly worrisome look on her face. But soon melted as her intended date smiled at her. Standing up from the bench was Ruby, dressed in a simple red t-shirt, blue form hugging jeans, and a pair of black and white converse._

 _Pocketing her scroll, she hugged the winded blonde "Nope." She said, popping the 'P' "You haven't I've only been here for a little while myself."_

" _I'm glad," Yang returned the hug "I had been so nervous about today. I lost track of time." She whispered under her breath "I really want this to work this time."_

 _Whether or not Ruby had heard her. The smaller teen ignored it as she placed a gentle hand on the blonde's cheek. Caressing her smooth skin softly. "Hey, it's okay, I'm not upset or anything. Truth be told, I'm was nervous as well. This is my first date after all."_

 _Yang was taken by surprise by that "Wait overall?" She hadn't known that. She had assumed that Ruby had at least been a few other dates in her past._

 _Ruby smiled softly and shook her head._

" _So I'm your first?" Yang asked, to which Ruby nodded yes._

" _Mhm, so I'm trusting you to take the lead today." She gave a playful wink "Alright?"_

 _A small blush worked it's way onto Yang's face "S-Sure."_

" _Great! Now there's only one important thing left to do before we start."_

 _Yang had a genuine confused look "There is?" She asked with a raised brow "What?"_

" _A picture of course." Ruby beamed while pulling out her scroll "I figured that a best way to celebrate our first date. Would be to take a commemorative photo."_

 _Ruby then blinked as she noticed Yang simply staring at her. "Oh but...we don't have to, if you're not okay with that. Um...uh, actually y-y'know forget it. It was a silly-"_

" _Ruby relaxed, it's fine. I'm actually all for it." Yang told the shorter girl, effectively calming her as she pulled the crimsonette into a loving embrace. The girl had a hopeful look._

" _Really?"_

 _Yang only nodded and got into position for them to take their pictures. Ruby and Yang stretched out their arms; with their respective scrolls in hand. Poised and ready to snap the picture. Soon a mischievous thought appeared in Ruby's mind._

" _Okay ready?" Yang asked, Ruby didn't respond but smiled and nodded_

" _Okay, on 3; 1. . . 2. . ."_

" _3-"_

 _ ***Chu~***_

 _Yang froze, a huge blush forming on her face as she felt the softness of Ruby's lips plant themselves on her cheek. Ruby mentally giggled as she clicked the button on her scroll to take the picture. After a few more seconds, Ruby removed herself from Yang. Much to the blonde's secret displeasure._

 _Ruby was harboring a smug grin as she inspected the photo she managed to take. "Well I think this is wallpaper worthy. Wouldn't you agree?"_

" _I-I you...j-just."_

" _Oh my, did I managed to render the Yang Xiao Long speechless? Wonders never cease."_

 _She giggled at the blonde's puffed cheek._

" _Why you…!"_

 _Ruby squealed as she found herself trapped in the blonde's firm clutches. Next thing, a shower of kisses started occurring all over her face and neck. Making the redhead squirm playfully._

" _Ah! Yang no! Stop!" Ruby giggled "Your kisses are tickling me!"_

 _Ruby was so distracted by the loving assault, she failed to noticed Yang taking out her scroll and snapping a photo of the squirming girl._

 _Finally, after what felt like an eternity. Yang released her prisoner, who was breathing heavily._

" _Had enough?" She questioned, the smugness in her tone present_

 _Ruby glared at the blonde, though it was more of a cute pout. "Meanie…" she muttered before crossing her arms, and turning away from her date "Just for that, no more kisses or hugs from me for the rest of the day."_

" _Huh?!" Yang exclaimed in shock as she uncharacteristically flailed her arms "N-No wait! Don't do that, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!"_

 _Ruby peaked at Yang through one eye and smirked. Silently giggling at the groveling girl. Obviously she wasn't really mad, but she wanted to see the blonde squirm for a bit._

 _Schooling her features, she started walking away "Hm well… I GUESS if you buy me a snack. I_ _ **might**_ _forgive you." She smirked at the stunned blonde_

" _W-Wha?! B-But-"_

" _C'mon, time's a wastin'. We got a date ahead of us." Ruby stated, sticking her tongue out at the dumbfounded blonde._

 _-X-_

A tearful smile appeared on Yang's face as she recalled that wonderful memory. The date that followed that meeting had been a lot of fun. Quite possibly the best one she's had in years.

The smile soon disappeared, replaced with a look of pain sorrow as Yang covered her face in her hands. Trying to inevitably stop the tears from flowing once again.

"Why...why did you lie to me Ruby?" She uttered out brokenly "I honestly thought you were different from them. I had **hoped** that you would've been different from them."

Just then, Yang's scroll started ringing. Causing the teenage girl to jump up in surprise. Wiping her tears, she looked at the Caller ID. And her lilac eyes widened at the person who was calling.

Despite that, she answered, and tentatively brought the scroll up to her ears. Just in time to hear the caller speak.

" _Hello Yang, how have you been?"_

"Velvet?" Yang couldn't hide her shock "Why are you calling?"

-X-

Meanwhile, during that time, within his bedroom Garnet was slowly starting to stir out of his slumber as well. The crimsonette stifled a yawn and stretched only to feel some slight constriction on his bed. Confused, he pulled the covers to see Militia, dressed in a red nightgown, sound asleep next to him.

Naturally the teen was surprised "Milly?!" He exclaimed, rousting the girl from her sleep.

The short haired girl slowly rubbed her eyes before sending a small smile towards Garnet "Mornin'." She greeted softly

"Baby, what are you doing here?"

The smile vanished and was replaced with a serious look "After what had happened with Yang…" She winced when she saw Garnet unconsciously flinched at the reminder "You seemed pretty torn up about what had happened. I. . .didn't want to leave you like that. So, after some pleading with your brother. I had Melanie bring some stuff from home and we both spent the night here."

"We?"

It was then Garnet noticed there was another person in his bed when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Glancing over his shoulder, Garnet saw Melanie fast asleep behind him, rubbing her arm. Melanie shifted before she started to stir awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she glanced down at Garnet."

"Morning Ruby...oops, I mean Garnet."

A small smiled formed on Garnet's face as he moved his arm to rub Melanie's head. "Morning…"

Garnet sat up and stretched his arms again. The twins following shortly. Melanie placed a comforting hand on Garnet's shoulder and gave the young teen a tender smile.

"Not sure if it means anything. But I'm sorry for what happened last nights." she said softly "You didn't have to go through that."

"Ah it's fine," Garnet waved off slightly "To be honest, something told me that, that would happen. So I'm not really bothered by it anymore."

"But that still doesn't excuse what she said to you!" Militia exclaimed hotly "Even if she was mad, that didn't give her the right to-"

"It gave her every right Militia." Garnet interrupted calmly "As painful as it is to admit it, Yang was right. I did lie to her, but more importantly. I betrayed her trust. You girls know how horrible that is. Having the your trust broken someone you cared about."

The crimsonette brought his knees up to his chest. Giving each of the girls a waning smile. "If that didn't give her the right to blow up at me like she did. What did then?"

The twins wanted to refute that, to speak up and reassure Garnet that that wasn't the case. But deep down they knew he was right. Despite being a boy, Garnet knew full well the sensitivity of a girl's heart when it came to things like betrayal and lying. A topic no girl, regardless of how strong willed they were, ever wanted to deal with in their life. And for Garnet, he now understood the repercussions of such an act. They just wished he didn't suffer as severely as he did.

Militia then wrapped her arms around Garnet's waist. Pulling the smaller teen into a comforting embrace. Melanie also joined in, wrapping her arms around Garnet's neck. Nuzzling the boy's cheek against her own. Garnet smiled, melting into the warm embrace.

"Thanks girls, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Think nothing of it Garnet." Replied the twins in unison "You're always there for us when we need it. It's only right, that we be here for you."

The redhead's smile only grew larger as he pulled the girls closer to him. For the remainder of the morning. The three of them stayed like that in blissful silence.

-X-

"Thanks for agreeing to help me with my photo assignment Yang."

"Huh? Oh, no problem. Glad I could help."

Velvet frowned at the dejected response she gotten from the blonde in front of her. After her impromptu call to Yang earlier. The brunette had asked if she have Yang pose for a couple of pictures for her. That, and she had wanted a chance to reconnect with her friend after a year of not speaking. But after Yang had arrived at their meet-up spot. It didn't take much for Scarlatina to realize that there was something wrong with Yang. No matter how much she tried to hide it.

"Soo," Began Velvet tentatively "How have you been lately Yang?"

"I've been...doing okay."

Velvet didn't miss the slight pause in her tone. "Okay, that's good." She said, snapping another photo.

After another minute of awkward silence, Yang let out a sigh. "Velvet is there a reason that I'm out here?"

"Hm?" Velvet looked up from her camera "What do you mean?"

"We haven't spoken to each other in over a year. Ever since _that_ happened. And now all of a sudden. You call me to help you, and 'reconnect'." Yang told her calmly, "Seriously Vel, it doesn't take much to know that there's another reason you brought me out here."

The blonde was rewarded with a loose sigh from the brunette. "I suppose you're right Xiao Long." Velvet spoke, "Why don't we take a break? I saw a nice desserts cafe on my way here. Come on, my treat."

Yang allowed a faint smile on her face. Unable to resist sweets of any kind. "Sure."

-x-

"To be honest, I had called you up because I had wanted to see how you've been ever since the your break-up with my cousin." Velvet said, keeping her gaze at the cup in her hands "I...know, I didn't really try to reach out to you after that. But I was really worried about, especially after what she did."

Yang 'Hm'd' as she stared into her drink. "I see...well, you didn't have to do all of that. A simple call would've done it." She said quietly

"Yang?" The blonde looked up to see a look of concern on Velvet's face "Is there something wrong?"

"What? No! Nothing's wrong. I'm just...thinking about a few things, that's all."

"Yang," Velvet deadpanned "I don't think I need to tell you how much of a lie that is at the moment now, do I?"

Yang tensed and didn't attempt to meet the woman's gaze. Knowing full well that Velvet was right. But that didn't mean she wanted to deal with it right now.

"Okay, maybe I do have a few issues going on at the moment. But they're not really a big deal. You don't have to bother yourself with them."

"Mhm, is that you're on your third order of blueberry pie?" Velvet questioned, pointing to the delicious half-eaten treat on the blonde's plate. "Unless your coping methods have changed over the last year. I know for a fact that you always have blueberry pies whenever you're extremely upset about something. So tell me, what happened?"

Yang cursed under her breath, almost glaring at the betraying dessert sitting innocently on the table. Finally looking up to meet the brunette's stern but concerned gaze. Yang let out a defeated sigh.

"I. . .had a pretty rough night last night." She told her

"What happened?"

". . .It was a girl I had been dating."

"Oh no…" Velvet muttered, sympathy in her voice. She didn't need to know more to already know where this route was going to go.

"We've been dating for...I guess this month would've made seven." Yang let out a low 'Hmph' "She was perfect Velv; Kind, sweet, caring, cute as hell too. She always managed to brighten up my day. No matter how angry or down I was. She would stop what she was doing to make sure I was doing okay." Yang took out her scroll, showing a picture of Ruby. Velvet took it and had a look for herself.

Yang wasn't kidding when she said that this Ruby girl was pretty. Short dark crimson red hair framing nicely around her slightly chubby face. And a pair of wide silver eyes that just scream energetic innocence.

"She's pretty." Velvet commented almost automatically "So...what was the problem? Did you two have a falling out?"

"No. Never had an argument with her. If we did, it was never serious."

Velvet raised a brow "Did she cheat on you?"

Yang shook her head once again "As loyal and faithful as they came. You couldn't ask for a better girlfriend."

Okay, so an affair was out. Velvet was racking her brain; trying her hardest to figure out what could have possibly have been the reason that she had broken up with this girl. As far as she could tell, this Ruby girl sounded like a keeper. Unless…

Velvet's eyes widened as a hand shot to her mouth in horror "Oh my, I'm so sorry Yang. I didn't know."

"Huh?" Yang blinked in confusion "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Ruby, she passed on didn't she? How long ago was it?"

"Passed on… Wait What?! NO! Ruby isn't dead!" Yang stated alarmed, wondering where the hell that came from. "I was just with her last night, as far as I know. She's still amongst the living!"

"Oh…" Velvet blinked, "I see, that's good I guess." They was a bit of an awkward silence between the two girls, until Velvet shook her head "I give up Yang, I can't seem to figure out what was the problem between you two. As far as I know, you had a real keeper in your hands."

Yang snorted "Yeah, I thought I did too. Only to realize that HE wasn't what he appeared to be."

Velvet's cup paused mere inches from her mouth as she regarded the blonde with a narrowed look "...Pardon?"

Yang leaned her head into her hand and tapped the scroll "Apparently, Ruby was actually a Reuben or whatever."

Velvet blinked slowly "You're joking…" She quickly looked at the picture again "Where?! I can't see it!"

"I know, I didn't believe it either...until he proved it to me." She muttered bitterly, downing the rest of her mocha in one go. "God, I can't believe my shitty luck. The one time I meet a girl and I think she's the one. It turns out to be a fucking guy." She snorted "What are the fucking odds?"

Velvet was silent for a few moments before speaking up "Yang, now I maybe jumping to conclusions here. But, don't you think that you might be overreacting a bit?"

Yang's reaction was immediate as she regarded her friend with a look of disbelief "Overreacting?! Velv, he crossdressed and pretended making me think that he was a girl. How was I supposed to react?!"

"I'm not saying that you didn't have a right to be upset." Velvet stated calmly "But at the same time, maybe you could be a bit rational about this."

"Rational?! He lied to me!" Yang nearly shouted,

"True, but to be fair; try to look at it from Ruby's perspective." Yang was quiet as Velvet continued "Ruby donned the personality of girl. Why? We don't know. Maybe he had wishes to transition into a full-fledged girl. Or maybe he was one the genderfluid types, who can say."

Yang raised a brow "Gender what?"

"Genderfluid," Velvet clarified "It's a common term used for people who fully embraces both types of genders."

"You mean effeminate boys and tomboyish girls?" Yang wondered

Velvet had contemplative look, as she made a weighing motion with her hand "Nn, something like that; what it is, is that. When it comes to those who are genderfluid. They deem themselves as those who don't really have a set gender. For example, in a woman's case; they may be completely normal. But on certain days, they may decide to fully embrace being a boy as if they were born as one. The case is the same for men as well. One day they're a man, but for the next few days, they can suddenly end up acting like a woman."

"I see," Muttered Yang "So are you saying that Garnet may be one of those genderfluid types?"

"Who can say?" Velvet shrugged "Like I said, I'm not a hundred percent positive for his reasoning on pretending to be a girl. Maybe it's one of the listed reasons or maybe he could've just been a simple pervert, who knows."

"Doubt it." Yang muttered unconsciously "Him being a pervert is as believable as a drunk guy acting sober."

Velvet smiled softly "Though my real question is; aside from hiding his real gender from you. What real reason did you have to break up with him?"

Yang was taken aback by the surprising question.

"I was serious when I said that you had a real keeper on your hands. Unlike your past girlfriends before you; Ruby seemed to be like the only one who seemed to truly genuinely care about you." She told her,

"Yes, he may lied to you his gender. But in all fairness, he could've kept that secret from you. And act like nothing was wrong, and would've decide to tell you. When you guys are 2-3 years into your relationship."

Yang tightened her fist as she remember last night. About how Ruby had been so adamant about not wanting to reveal his secret.

"He was scared, scared that if- when he told me the truth. I wouldn't love him or I would've rejected him." Her voice broke slightly "And he was right."

Velvet gave a slightly downed expression "He never once gave you a reason to think he was cheating did he?"

Yang shook her head "No, he didn't"

"And he never once gave the impression that he was unfaithful either?"

Yang gnashed her teeth in frustration "No…" she whispered

"He truly loved you didn't he?"

Yang narrowed her eyes and softly touched her chest.

 _-x-_

" _Happy three week Anniversary!"_

 _Yang blinked as she found a small rectangular box practically shoved into her face by a grinning Ruby._

" _Uh? Thanks?" Yang said slowly accepting the gift "What's this for?"_

" _I just told you silly," Ruby rolled her eyes playfully "It's our three week anniversary of being together. I just wanted to get you something to honor it." The crimsonette chirped_

 _Yang's lilac eyes widened "Thanks." She mumbled with a stunned expression "But I didn't get you anything."_

 _Ruby smiled as she put her hands behind her back "Mm, you didn't have to. I'm just hoping that you accept the gift with open arms."_

 _Yang smiled as she slowly opened up her present. She gasped when she pulled out the item in question inside the box. It was a golden heart shaped pendant that looked to be burning, while having a red jewel on the inside._

" _Do you like it?" Yang heard Ruby say with hope in her voice_

" _Ruby I. . .this is beautiful." she whispered a deep smiled on her face. She then noticed writing inside the case._

 _ **You always loved having a Ruby in your arms. I thought you'd like to have a Ruby close to that passionate burning heart. To the most Yangtastic and Punny girl there is. Love you now and always.**_

 _ **~Ruby**_

 _Ruby had a deep blush on her face after Yang finished reading it "Ah, you were supposed to read that in private." She whined, covering her face in embarrassment._

 _The girl blinked when she was pulled into deep hug. "Oh Rubes, it's so cheesy. But I love it!" She kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. She handed the jewelry to Ruby. "Help me put it on?"_

 _Ruby smiled "Sure."_

 _Yang moved her hair to expose her neck for Ruby to put on the pendant. As she wrapped the chain around her neck. Yang traced her finger along the heart softly. A small smile on her face._

 _-X-_

Teardrops landed on the heart pendant, as Yang held up the gift. A sorrowful expression on her face.

"Oh God," She muttered covered her mouth as tears started pouring "Oh God, what have I done? I made a huge mistake."

Velvet watched on in sympathy as her friend quietly sobbed into her hands. But on the other hand, happy that her friend has finally realized the truth.

-x-

"I was wrong, despite this whole secret thing. Ruby has been nothing but precious to me. And I ended up saying he disgusted me."

As the two girls left the cafe after Yang's little breakdown. Yang and Velvet were walking down the street.

Velvet clutched her bag strap "So what do you plan to do now then?"

"I...I gotta make this right. I have to apologize to him. For everything." She paused and held her arm tightly. Yang turned to Velvet "Velv, I'm so sorry to run out on you like this but…"

"Hey don't worry about it." Velvet smiled putting a comforting hand on Yang's shoulder "Do what you need to do. Follow your heart and everything will work out."

Yang returned the expression and gave the brunette a deep hug before running off. Velvet slowly waved at the blonde's retreating form. The smile on her face morphing into a look of longing.

"Well that conversation went entirely different than I hoped it would." Velvet sighed despondently, but gave a weak smile "But, as long Yang's happy. I suppose that's all that should really matter."

With a saddened heart, the teen walked off, starting for her house. Suddenly finished taking her pictures for the day.

-X-

"Making it right is what I said, but…"

After leaving Velvet, Yang could be seen cutting through the park heading back to her house. She had scroll out, intending on calling Ruby. But the blonde stopped herself, simply staring at the number for the past two minutes.

"Where do I even begin once I call him?" She mused to herself "Moreover would he even want to talk to me after what I did to him?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a ball bouncing. Yang looked and saw a tennis ball rolling to her feet. And running to her was a black and white Corgi.

"Aw, hey there little guy." She crouched down and picked up the ball "Was this what you're looking for?" Holding the ball to the small dog.

The corgi barked, it's stubby tail wagging excitedly. Yang giggled as she gave the ball to the dog in question "Now then, where's your owner little guy?"

"Sorry!"

Yang looked up at the sound of someone calling out. Her lilac eyes widened at the person approaching. A slim looking teenager.

Short crimson hair.

Pale but fair skin.

And a pair of bright silver eyes.

"So sorry about that? I didn't mean to throw the ball that far near you. I hope Zwei...wasn't. . .bothering you. . ."

There was dead silence between the two. As lilac stared into deeply into shocked silver. The blonde barely managing to utter out the the person's name in front of her.

"Ruby. . ."

 _To be continued. . ._

 **Welp, so much for this being a two-shot. Would've wrote more, but I felt this was a good place to stop. Plus I didn't want to make this too long while the first part was kinda short. I wanna at least TRY and keep it balance. But fortunately, the next and last part won't be too long. So hopefully I'll be able to get it out to you guys.**

 **So anyways apart from that. What did you guys think, you like it, hate it? Was my take on the genderfluid explanation good? Or was I unclear? Any and all feedback will be great. But as always.**

 **Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this part. If you did, then please be as kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review. And be sure to check out my other works and tell me what you think. Until then. . .**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


End file.
